Be Careful What You Cast
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Merlin casts a spell with no idea of what it does, sending both him and Arthur to a time when magic is common.


**Title: **Be Careful What You Cast (1/?)  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Rating:** PG-13 - R  
**Pairing: **Arthur/Merlin  
**Warnings: **None  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summery:** Merlin/Harry Potter Crossover - Merlin casts a spell with no idea of what it does, sending both him and Arthur to a time when magic is common."Do you have any idea what my father is going to do when he finds out I'm missing?" Arthur snapped, though the anger in his words was lost due to the rain pounding into him and the chattering of his teeth.

* * *

Merlin rolled his eyes at the back of the prince's head, "probably blame it all on me and order my beheading," he too had his coat pulled up as close to his neck and was shivering,

"Oh shut up,"

"Yes I know I'm an idiot,"

"When we get into this castle I'm going to make sure they lock you in the deepest, darkest dungeon they have until you learn some manners." Arthur threatened.

"Yes sire, of course sire anything you say sire," Merlin drooled back sarcasm dripping from his words; they both knew that Arthur wouldn't go through with his threat.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Arthur snapped again as he turned to knock on the huge doors of the castle.

"Don't you always?"

Arthur then whirled back to face his servant, "What were you thinking anyway, I have told you a hundred times don't practice magic unless you have too, and may I add don't do spells that find on random manuscripts. How could you be so idiotic as to cast a spell that you have no idea of what the consequences are? Now we have no idea where we are, the horses are gone, we have no food, no water…"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Merlin quipped holding out a cupped hand which instantly started to fill with the cold rain.

"AND" Arthur continued, "We are now stuck in this situation because you don't know how to reverse it."

"I can reverse it I just need to work out…"

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Both men jumped and turned towards the doors which neither had heard open. Standing in the threshold was a woman dressed in black robes with a rather severe bun holding her hair up tightly without a hair out of place.

"Ah yes, I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and this is my servant Merlin, we seem to have gotten lost in your forest and our horses were spooked and ran off, we were wondering if we could have shelter for the night."

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked them both up and down. Arthur was clothed in his armor, freshly polished by Merlin the night before, along with his sword at his hip and a crossbow and quiver on his back. Merlin had his normal clothes, pants and tunic with his red necktie. The woman obviously wasn't impressed.

"Arthur of Camelot and Merlin did you say?" she asked looking down on them with distain.

"That's right," Arthur confirmed, confident that they would be let in since she obviously knew of him, hopefully that meant they were within traveling distance from Camelot and he wouldn't have to wait for Merlin to figure out how to get them back magically.

"Since it is obvious that you have either been drinking, or are quite mad, I will have to say no." the woman explained.

"No?" Arthur repeated in disbelief.

"This is a school sir, and I will not expose the children to such bad influences. There is a town over that way, you will find an inn there." She then slammed the door in their faces.

They stared at the door in shock for a moment before Arthur turned around and smacked Merlin over the back of the head. "This is all your fault,"

"My fault?"

"Yes she obviously took one look at you and your obvious stupidity scared her off."

"Maybe she just knew you were a prat and decided she was better off."

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Please gentlemen,"

The door was open again but this time there was an elderly gentleman with extremely long hair and a beard to match. "There's no need to fight, I apologies for Minerva, please your both welcome here."

"Thank you kind sir," Arthur bowed his head ever so slightly in respect, "that is most generous, we promise is be on our way in the morning."

"Nonsense stay as long as you like, Hogwarts is open to all who seek her protection from a storm or otherwise."

"Hogwarts?" Merlin asked, only to have Arthur's elbow meet his gut.

"Yes my boy, I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but stopped short finding he could think of no reply. Arthur however as no sure problem, "my father really isn't going to like this."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Since I can't find any Harry Potter/Merlin crossovers that I like I decided to write my own, however this just popped into my head whilst I was suppose to be studying and I have no ideas as to where it will go, which makes writing it rather impossible, if anyone has any ideas I would love to here them, otherwise this will stay as it is until I think of something myself. Hope you enjoy whats here anyway.

Lov

Jedi-Bant

P.S I have now started posting my fics on Live Journal as well as here for those who prefer LJ to FFN.

http:// jedi-bant. livejournal. com/


End file.
